otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Capitalism and Shinies
Landing Pad (Ulbahno Subcity: G'ahnlo) ---- Both the size of Ulbahno Subcity's landing pad, raised ten meters out of the water on thick metal poles, and the amount of traffic arriving and departing it suggest that it is one of G'ahnlo's major trade hubs. One section of the massive tarmac contains a number of small hangars and facilities for maintaining, launching, and recovering suborbital aircraft for transport between the planet's many subcities, and not a single half-hour passes when one of the twenty-meter vessels doesn't power into the sky and rapidly climb out of sight. The majority of the pad, however, contains facilities for servicing, loading, unloading, and fueling interstellar vessels. Upwards of sixty freighters and dropships are arranged chaotically, covering almost every inch of available landing space. Dockworkers, cargo transporters, and technicians scurry around beneath the ships in a carefully choreographed dance, unloading or loading cargo and attaching fueling hoses in an efficient effort to get ships turned around and back to the trade routes as quickly as possible. From the pad's eastern edge, a tunnel dips beneath the waves and heads towards the subcity. ---- Sun Oct 29 21:10:10 3006 Floodlights, mounted on poles at strategic points around the tarmac, cast harsh white illumination on the pad's frenetic routine. Only the brightest stars are visible in the skies above. *GMF Athena *DMS Faux *UKT Wolfsbane *UKT Seek and You Shall Find *GMF Acquisition *Banking Console - G'ahnlo *Refueling Console - G'ahnlo Goldenfur is sleeping on the boarding ramp of the Seek and You Shall Find. Kastaprulyi slips out of the Athena's airlock and pauses at the top of the boarding ramp in the lights of the landing pad. As it notices Goldenfur on the other ship, the young Centauran wanders over in his general direction, leaving several disappointed merchants behind. Goldenfur moves a bit but does not wake up. Kastaprulyi drifts closer to Goldenfur, but backs off a bit from the ramp as it notices he is otherwise occupied. The young Centauran's clothing has condensed a bit of fog in the humid air but no more than a cool glass. Kas instead slips over to invesigate a G'ahnli in a hovertank selling jewelry and trinkets nearby. Goldenfur suddenly wakes up, he then sits down, and then he looks at Kas. "Hi Kas... I like sensed your mind nearby..." "Hello," Kas offers, apparently to salesperson and Goldenfur. It also sends Goldenfur a feeling of greeting as it seems to listen politely. The merchant, perhaps realizing the advertising opportunity, switches to speaking through its vocalizer as Goldenfur wakes, "...and this fine bracelet is made from the pearls of a mollusc that dwells in the deepest trenches of the ocean. Mpb. The molluscs are of course treated with great humaneness and respect..." Goldenfur just eyes the merchant, then he says, "Sorry, but we Demarians rarely like jewels... Although..." Then he draws from his neck a long and strong chain, probably made of silver, then he says "You have something to put here?" Kastaprulyi informs helpfully, "I'd like learning more. But probably I won't buy anything here." The G'ahnli's eyes divert quickly to the Demarian as he speaks up. "Good sir, I am Wirlupb, purveyor of fine jewelry," he (or perhaps she) directs the hovertank over to the base of the boarding ramp and gestures expansively to the display attached to the side of the hovertank. "Of course I can help you to select the perfect piece!" Goldenfur just eyes the display and says, "Huh... Do you have something made of platinum?" "Yes, yes! I've just the thing!" Wirlupb pokes the end of a fin towards his display. "This platinum-plated shark tooth is a perfect symbol of power and spirit, and would complement your fur most excellently." (Although he does say the word "plated", the G'ahnli skips over it rather quickly). The young Centauran trails along behind with its usual emanation of curiosity. Goldenfur nods, then he says, "And how much this thing will cost?" He eyes the object, with some curiosity, like a Phyrrian that just saw his first subject. "Mpb... Yes, the prices. All my prices are special values for visitors such as yourself to our wonderful free markets. Now, if you were looking to make a major investment, which I assure you would be well worth the price, you might look at this intricately-crafted, solid platinum-iridium ring that I would sell for the unbeatable value of 599 perl." The young Centauran slides around for a better look at the wares, but remains quiet during the G'ahnli's spiel. Wirlupb says, "But this amazing display of ferocity and precious metal? Why, I could let it go for a mere 253 perl, due to the savings from my special suppliers." Goldenfur nods, then says, "Huh... What do you think, Kas?" "I don't know much about this kind of art," Kas answers thoughtfully. "It looks interesting to me. Maybe we could look up some stuff about it on the Network..." As the young Centauran starts to reach for its datapad, the G'ahnli glances over and interjects quickly, "Mp! Of course you will find some cheap knock-offs out there. But have a look at the quality for yourself. You are planning to keep this pendant indefinitely, are you not?" Goldenfur eyes the fish in the tank, then he says, "Huh... And what will happen if this thing does not resist?" "I suppose I could provide you an address to contact, should you be unsatisfied with its durability some twenty years from now," Wirlupb remarks, waving a fin off to the side. "But I've never had a customer return one yet. Surely you can see it will last. And think of the admiring looks this symbol of strength will get you, mmp?" Goldenfur thinks for some time, then he thinks for some more time, then he suddenly asks, "You have a symbol of honor?" Wirlupb gulps a bubble and glances over to his collection, looking momentarily stumped by the request. But he recovers with a smile quickly enough. "You are in luck. I ordinarily don't carry such an item, but just today I was thinking that perhaps a buyer for this special product might come along..." The G'ahnli taps a control inside the tank to open a small drawer on the base of the tank. He pulls out one piece using a delicate robotic arm and holds it up for Goldenfur to inspect: it appears to be a small silver-white pendant of an ornate knife, but the tip is snapped off to reveal a duller silver color at the break. "Here we have the blunted blade, a symbol of one who has the honor to end the fight on his own terms and show the defeated opponent mercy." Goldenfur eyes the knife for some time, then he smiles and says, "Cool... What this thing is made of?" Kastaprulyi shifts around to the other side of the hovertank for a better view of Goldenfur's face. The G'ahnli replies with an amiable smile, "The simulated break you see on this one end is a durable ceramic, while the rest of this mark of honor is covered in a gleaming stainless and semi-precious alloy." Goldenfur scratches his head for some time and suddenly says, "How much, then?" Wirlupb turns over the piece of jewelry in the robotic arm, allowing the silver surface to sparkle in the landing pad lights and conveniently turning the end out of Goldenfur's view. (The "simulated" broken tip appeared to be fractured in a quite realistic way.) The G'ahnli looks up to scrutinize Goldenfur. "Mpp... I am loathe to part easily with this special piece of art. But I don't know when I will see someone again with such noble tastes as yourself... It looks like I will have to give it away for only seventy three perl." Goldenfur smiles and say "Seventy three.. I like the price... Now a last piece related to virtue... Sacrifice, do you have one related to that?" Kastaprulyi, surprisingly enough, seems to be keeping quiet during the sales pitch, though it appears to be watching attentively. "A difficult customer to please..." Wirlupb comments, but his smile suggests he is happy enough with how things are going. "I believe this ring of solid platinum-iridium with golden accents would attest to your willingness to sacrifice." The G'ahnli has its hovertank parked near the Seek's boarding ramp. He asks, "Would this be for someone special?" Goldenfur shakes his head, then he says, "Well... In fact, it is to myself, in honor of Altheor, but I will be happy to give it to the right person if I want..." Renkek Kashaan walks in from Security and towards the Athena and sighs as he does so. He doesn't stop to dally on the pads. He heads up the ramp, waving to his crewmates. Kastaprulyi suggests an inquisitive feeling and circles around the tank for a look as it notices the crewmate passing. The salesperson only casts a quick glance back before continuing, "Yes, this ring is a fantastic investement for the future, whatever that may bring. Not only could it prove your sacrifice to that lucky someone, but precious metals are the best hedge against inflation in these uncertain times." The G'ahnli sets down the broken knife pendant to hold up a very solid-looking pale-colored ring. "For you, a special payment plan of only forty-three perl per Terran month... You do work on this ship, yes?" Goldenfur opens his eyes wide, then he says, "Forty three perl per terran month? For how much time?" Then he looks at the Seek and says, "Yes, I am Engineer..." "The terms are a mere two years, and without a doubt worth every perl and then some," the G'ahnli offers placatingly, waving with both fins to the band in the robotic arm. "No doubt you spend more on groceries, which say rather less about the Sacrifice in your mind. But we can move on to something else, if you need more time to think about your sacrifices...?" Goldenfur eyes the fishy and says, "Well... I have some amount of money, but I am saving for a new foot... So, something less expensive is better... And consider the price, with a small discount if I buy the knife too..." Wirlupb looks momentarily disappointed but quickly hides it with a smile. "I still recommend this tooth of Power with a platinum shine as an excellent complement to the blunted knife of Honor." He picks up a clear vial of opalescent beads and pours them into a small pile in the bottom of the display case. "What do you say to these fine beads, whose mother-of-pearl tones speak of the adaptability of flowing sand?" Goldenfur nods, then he says, "Not the beads... Tell me, how much is the knife and the tooth?" He looks around, then he look at Kas and says, "Cool... Shiny things... Like my ear..." Then he points to his ear that has inset on it a ring, which if someone who can recognize it is nearby, one will notice that it is made of platinum. Kastaprulyi returns a feeling of agreement to Goldenfur, shifting a bit higher for another look at his ear. "Shall we say two hundred fifteen for the platinum-finish tooth? That's a whole fifteen percent off the price I originally quoted, as I hope to have such a special customer return for repeat business. And as we agreed, the blunted blade, symbol of honor, can go to you for only seventy three perl." ...And so goes another satisfied customer and fish. Category:Classic G'ahnlo logs Category:Classic G'ahnli logs Category:Classic Non-Arc logs